As a part of their work on the U.S. Human Genome Project, NHGRI has produced a multimedia educational kit, The Human Genome Project: Exploring our Molecular Selves. The kit (which could only be ordered online) is intended to reach a wide variety of audiences including high school biology teachers and students as well as other educators, scientists, healthcare professionals, and college students. Long-term goals of this resource are to increase access to current information about the Human Genome Project, to enhance science education, and to enhance presentations and discussions about the Human Genome Project, genetics, and genomics. The proposed research is an outcome evaluation of this multimedia education kit, to: (a) measure the effects of this resource on the community, including both users of the materials and those who will benefit from its use (e.g., students), and (b) assess its effectiveness in meeting the above-mentioned project goals. Specific evaluation objectives include: 1) identifying who ordered the kit to establish a picture of its reach, 2) exploring the extent to which recipients perceive their access to the latest information about the Human Genome Project to be improved, 3) examining use of kit and determining factors that predict extent of use among recipients (e.g., grade and subject taught, place of employment, level of supervisor support), 4) assessing its perceived effectiveness among teachers and students in enhancing high school science education, and 5) assessing its perceived effectiveness among the range of users in enhancing presentations and discussions about the Human Genome Project, genetics, and genomics. Using a sample of kit recipients, the evaluation will employ both online and mail surveys and phone interviews in the collection of quantitative and qualitative data. Post-only data will be collected from recipients during the school year to assess plans for use, actual use, and perceived outcomes of use regarding the specific areas of interest to NHGRI, as described above.